


"I Could Feel It Flowing Through My Veins"

by GODESTof3WORLDS



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Fan Fiction Library - Challenge, Gen, Not Beta Read, Quote Challenge, We Die Like Men, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODESTof3WORLDS/pseuds/GODESTof3WORLDS
Summary: A promise is broken...A promise is renewed...
Relationships: Allura & Keith (Voltron), Allura/Keith (Voltron), Voltron Paladins & Voltron Paladins
Series: Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169117
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fan Fiction Library (Discord) Challenge #1: 20 Prompts





	"I Could Feel It Flowing Through My Veins"

**Author's Note:**

> I was proud of this for a second, but then I realized I cannot write endings if my life depended on it so be warned...  
> Any who, enjoy!

Ringing.

That's the sound that has interrupted my dreamless sleep. The castle was still dark, and when I looked at the clock, it read that it was half past 2 in the morning. I groaned into my pillow before I looked at my pad to see who was trying to hail me at this hour. I turned my head and looked at the screen ID, and saw Keith’s name on it, making me widen my eyes as I shot right out of bed.

I quickly tamed my hair before I answered the call. Keith also seemed to be in bed, though I could only see above his shoulders. He looked tired, bags under his eyes that seemed to have darken since the last I saw him, and they were bloodshot too, like’s he’s been awake too long looking at a big star. I shake my head before I put on a smile.

“How are you, Keith?” I ask him.

“Pretty good princess. Sorry to call you this late, I saw you tried contacting me earlier and thought I call back before bed.”

“I did, and it’s no problem that you called this late,” I try to reassure him, wanting him to call me since it’s the only way for me to check up on him.

“Is there anything  specifically you wanted to talk to me about?” he inquired, and I just shrugged in response.

“I only called to see how you were since the last time we truly talked about was before you’re left,” it’s been a  hard few months without him. 

I mean sure, he’s been gone for missions, but he always came back to fly the black lion and lead us, but now that he’s a blade permanently... we barely see him, let alone hear from him when we’re not talking about how to defend the universe. 

“I’m doing pretty good, how about you, still doing those shows?” I just huff a laugh and shake my head.

“Thank goodness we’re not anymore.”

“I think you made a pretty good impression of Keith,” he smiled, and this time I giggled.

“Did you know Coran got a worm in his brain?”

He shook his head and I go on telling him the weird things he did with that worm sucking onto his brain. By the time I was done telling the story and listening to Keith’s comments, my face hurt from smiling so much, but all good things must come to an end. I could tell Keith was fighting sleep, and he seemed to be losing. His eyelids would close, and his arm kept falling down, but he always snapped awake before the camera went too low.

There was silence until my mice came onto the bed and started to speak to the camera, distracting me from the camera so I could look down. Even the mice missed him it seems, and I'm not surprised. Keith was the nicer one to the mice, Pidge being the kindest aside from myself. I looked back up to Keith to see him drifting off, and the camera view lowered, but before I could warn him, I see him wearing a cast with some red skin being shown through it.

“Keith!” I say in surprise to him and he wakes with a start, making the camera show more of his injury, and I gasp.

His whole cast was red from blood, and the skin that wasn’t wrapped looked like an ugly red color like he was burned. Before I could examine it too much, the camera shot up to his face.

“Keith!” I say again, “What happened to your arm!?” 

He just sighed, “I was on a mission and it was going great, but there were druids there and there was an explosion,” he looked down for a second before his eyes dart up to my face, “I was able to block most of it, but the heat and the druid magic that hit my arm broke through my suit and well...” he shrugged the injured arm with a small grimace.

“Keith...” I whisper as I feel tears swell up in the corner of my eyes, “you remember your promise, right? The one where-”

“I will not be coming back to the castle dead or on the brink of death.” he finishes as I nod my head, “I remembered princess, and I will come back, not on my death bed, but alive and well, I promise,” he renews his promise and I simply nod my head.

There's a moment of silence before I yawn, cracking my jaw and bringing tears to my eyes.

“I think it’s time to sleep then,” I say before the mice say their goodbyes, and scurry off to bed, “Talk to you soon. And please make sure you aren’t as injured or worst,”

He nods his head, “As you wish,” before he smiles, and signs off. I smile to myself as I dream of a mysterious man with amethyst eyes.

I don’t know how long I was there crying, begging for him to wake up, hold me close, and just tell me that he’s okay. Long enough for my voice to grow raspy, and a pounding headache to form, but I continued on. I cry more and bury my face into my arms that are resting on his chest that hasn’t moved.

“Please...” is all I say now.

Then the doors burst open, but I don’t raise my head to look who was come in. I don’t care because they can’t make him wake up. They can’t do anything. There's a gasp and then the hurry footsteps come closer. I continue to sob, not caring who sees me when I'm most vulnerable. There are more footsteps from the hall before they too burst in.

“No...” I hear whispered, not being able to tell who it came from.

There’s a sniffle. There are taps on a pad to my left. Small murmurs. But other than that, it’s quiet. My voice is almost gone, broken down to small whispers that are croaked out in desperate pleas. I feel a hand on my shoulder that tries to lightly pull me away, and that’s when I  lift my head and see Coran with wet eyes, but no tears have fallen yet.

“I’m sorry Allura,” he whispers, resulting in sobs that are coming from the others.

I just shake my head before I collapse to the ground, new tears finding their way down my cheeks. Coran follows me to the ground and holds my shoulders before I collapse into him and cling onto his shirt. He holds me tight, letting a few tears fall onto my face.

We were like that for few  dobashes until I finally had the strength to pull away from my second father figure, and stand. I was facing Keith, his snow-white color making me a little sick, his stillness creeping me out. I looked over to the other paladins to see that Pidge, Hunk, and Lance were leaning on each other. Shiro wasn’t in the room, probably in his room breaking down since he was Keith’s older brother practically.

I close my eyes for a second before I drag my gaze back to the lifeless man on the cot. Luckily his eyes were closed.  Alteans believed that the maker of the universe could either bring you into an afterlife worthy of gods, or into an afterlife of hell. If you passed with your eyes open, it means you saw hell and couldn’t move in fear. If you passed with your eyes closed, it means you saw the afterlife of comfort and you were content. At least, that’s what was said, I never really thought of it much until now.

I walked over to his head before I moved his hair off of his forehead, still feeling heat, but could tell it was leaving his body, like a dying fire. He looked peaceful right now. More tears fell and landed on his face. I quickly wiped my eyes, but tears continued to fall. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on his forehead, feeling the heat from the poison disappear as I pushed all my feelings that I felt toward him, knowing this would be the only time I could do something like this.

It felt electrifying almost, like the air was buzzing with something. After another moment, I pulled back a little and placed my forehead on his. I placed my hand on his still chest, feeling nothing but coldness. More tears slipped down my cheeks, onto his own before they slipped down his own onto the floor.

“Please... I-I-” I stop myself as I swallow back a sob that just wants to be ripped from my throat.

I close my eyes shut as I curl my hand into fists.

“I-I love you, and I want to tell you...” I can’t say anything else because the emotions are just too much. I kiss him again on the forehead, before I pull away. I leave my fingertips on his chest...

I hear a sniffle and look back at Pidge and see her face in her hands as both Hunk and Lance keep her from falling, hearing her mumble something about losing another brother. It makes sense, Pidge was pretty much a little sister to all of us, but I know Keith definitely saw that and was like a big brother to her, though he would always decline the possibility.

We all just stood there for a moment until we heard beeping.

A heart monitor beeping.

A  heartbeat .

I turn around so fast that my hair went lose  and, in my  face , but I didn’t care as I quickly flipped it and stared at Keith intently.

_ Gasp. _

My eyes widen as I see Keith take in a huge gulp of air like he’s been drowning. His eyes snapped open, and instead of what I imagined a dead person’s eyes to look like, they looked alive. He continued to take deep breathes as we held our own until he shot up into a sitting position and put his hand on his own chest like he was making sure he was alive.

He then looked up at me with wide eyes that were so filled with life and not pain like the last few moments of his life was. I couldn’t help myself as I threw myself at him, my arms around his neck that was actually  _ warm  _ and not hot like he was still being poisoned. He was breathing, I could feel his heartbeat through my chest. I squeezed him and he squeezed me back.

“You’re alive,” I all but whispered, my voice still  sore from earlier.

“Yeah” that’s all he says, but it’s all I need to know that he actually  was alive , that this isn’t some dream after the nightmare I just had to  endure .

That's when the others were able to move from where they stood shocked, and they too threw themselves at Keith. Everyone was crying by the time Coran joined only seconds later. A few minutes passed before we were ready to let go.

I did a check over to make sure he was fine but he looked great. His color was back to his usual pale color, he wasn’t sweating, and I didn’t feel any extra heat coming off of him.

“How?” is all I asked.

“I-I don’t really know how to explain it,” Keith said as he looked at his hands, “It’s something, ** I could feel it through my veins, ** ” he answers before he looks back up.

“It doesn’t matter how you’re back, just don’t scare us like that dude,” Hunk says.

Keith just nods.

“Promise.” I simply state.

Keith looks up to me with wide eyes, but I just stare him down and wait. It's too silent before I say decide to say something.

“You broke your last one, and I will get you back for it, but this means you need to renew another promise unless you don’t care,” I state as I  fold my arms over my chest.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
> How did I do?
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND MAYBE KUDOS! PLEASE!!!  
> I now have a Kallura Discord - https://discord.gg/JABfHtGW I go by Kallura-is-end-game over there.  
> I now have a Voltron Discord for everyone who loves any kind of Voltron from any generation - https://discord.gg/365bTWn4 I go by VoltronGen over there.  
> (ﾟ ∀ﾟ人 )


End file.
